The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca umbraticola Kunth, commonly known as Wingpod Purslanc, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LAZPRT1505’.
The new Portulaca plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Merano, South Tyrol, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous and freely branching Portulaca plants with numerous fully double flowers.
The new Portulaca plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Portulaca umbraticola Kunth identified as code number IV/8-A, not patented. The new Portulaca plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Merano, South Tyrol, Italy during the spring of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Portulaca plant cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Merano, South Tyrol, Italy since the spring of 2014, has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.